Alternate Lives
by TwinPotterLove
Summary: What would have happened if the lives of the main characters had been different from an early age? This maybe...
1. Chapter 1  Crawford Family

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Alternate Lives **

**(what if their lives had started out different?)**

**I don't own any characters, just the story line. *sob***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Crawford Family<strong>

Pegasus Crawford was walking down a street of Dominoe City, trying to sort out his head. Cecilia had just died of illness one week before. The silver haired man sighed, sitting down on a bench and dropped his head into his hands. 'Maybe I should follow that lead in Egypt' he thought but further ideas on this disappeared when he heard children scream. He looked around but nobody else seemed to care. The noise seemed to have come from a house behind him. Discovering a sudden hero complex, Pegasus dashed towards the probable danger. He burst into the house and stared for a moment. A woman lay, probably dead, in a corner of the room. All the while a blonde man seemed to charge at two young children in some sort of drunken rage. Not knowing exactly what he was doing, Pegasus knocked the man away and had to look away as the man fell on his own knife, his grey shirt stained with red.

Pegasus suddenly remembered his reason for being there and rushed over to the two siblings. A blonde boy and a younger girl with red hair. They looked about six and three. "Is papa gone now?" The boy asked, gazing up at Pegasus with honey eyes. He nodded and the boy cocked his head in understanding. "What are your names?" Pegasus asked the pair. "I'm Katsuya" the boy said and nudged his sister who looked up with shy green eyes and answered with "Sh-Shizuka" she smiled shyly, holding her brother's stained blue shirt, her own pink dress looking worse for wear. Pegasus noticed this and told the duo to stay there while he hunted for clean clothes. He handed Katsuya a new green shirt and pair of trousers and handed Shizuka another plain dress, yellow this time. Pegasus stood up, picking Shizuka up as well and holding on to Katsuya's hand. He sighed internally 'I won't be going to Egypt after all' he thought as he found a spare room for the siblings to stay in. 'What now?' he thought to himself. He looked up at the ceiling and thought 'Cecilia, is this a curse or a gift?' and sighed again. His thoughts instantly went to the woman who he had seen in the building and picked up the phone to report a murder suicide at a certain ground apartment.

A maid came into his room and announced that the two children were awake but still in their room. Pegasus nodded his thanks and went to see them. Katsuya seemed to be investigating a globe that was on the windowsill whilst his sister seemed to be playing with the cushion that used to be on the bed. Pegasus rolled his eyes at this. "Erm sir? What's your name?" Katsuya asked, pulling on his sleeve. Pegasus looked down at him "Pegasus Crawford." He answered. Katsuya smiled up at him, making the man smile back and Shizuka hugged him round the middle whispering a muffled "Thank you" and went back to sitting on the bed. Pegasus shook his head at her antics. The maid bustled in who was a young woman of about twenty and tutted at the attire of the two children and then turned to Pegasus as if to ask 'what are they wearing?' as the clothes he had changed them into hadn't been much better than what they had been wearing and he simply shrugged at her. Shizuka and Katsuya giggled at this making the maid brighten up. She rushed over to them and began fussing over them. Pegasus blanched when she rounded up on him after ushering him outside. "Why didn't you tell us that they were nearly killed? Do you know how it could have affected them?" she screeched making him wince. "They seemed fine. No mental damage to note. I have no intention of ruining that by bringing it up in conversation" he ended the conversation, making the maid glower but she walked away. Pegasus sighed at his close encounter and re entered the room thinking 'So, now what?'

* * *

><p><strong>So? what do you think? I will be doing the Kaiba brothers next chapter and yes they will meet.<strong>

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2  Kaiba family

**Chapter 2 – Kaiba family**

Rowland looked up at his boss in surprise when he brought back two boys with him from the orphanage. "What about N-"Rowland started but was cut off by an angry glare from Gozuburo Kaiba. The man guided the two children, one with short brown hair and the other long black hair, into the house and instructed people to prepare a room. Rowland just stared at his retreating figure, sighed and walked in after him. The elder boy glanced up at his new father with curiosity. He'd won the chess game so he got to stay here. 'It's for Mokie' he told himself. The younger boy saw his brother's frown and clutched his hand for protection, just in case. Rowland saw this and smiled and frowned at the same time (which was a weird sight) and looked up at Gozuburo who hadn't noticed. A maid walked over and announced "The children's room is ready sir" and led them up the stairs. Rowland followed quietly out of pure curiosity as to their situation. His boss seemed to read his mind as he said "They are orphans. This one beat me in a chess game" he indicated to the brunette and continued "The condition was if he won I would adopt him. So I kept my word" he smiled a sickly smile and the siblings faltered slightly. Gozuburo ushered them into the room and walked in with them. The door was shut in the bodyguards face. 'My cue to leave then' he thought as he turned to leave. Banging of objects started in the room and Rowland entered. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. The young brother was sat with the elder brother, crying as he covered up the gash on that was bleeding on his brother's arm. A bottle of hair dye lay next to the body of Gozuburo Kaiba and seemed to be everywhere but his hair. "Mr, who's Noah?" the boy asked. "This man's son. Why?" although he had a feeling about why. "Gozuburo said that he wanted Seto to be him and he got the dye and a knife. He tried to cut- take out his eyes" the kid said and burst into fresh tears. The boy on the floor stuttered out "Mo-ku-ba…" and Mokuba once again tightened his grip on the arm and looked to Rowland who pulled out his phone and called for a doctor. "It'll be fine Nii-sama. You'll see." Mokuba mumbled to his half conscious brother as her rocked him whilst now silent tears streaked his face.

At the hospital, Seto was let out with a tight bandage on one arm and a weeping brother in the other. The pair walked over to where Rowland was waiting and looked up at him expectantly. "Let's go back" he said simply and they nodded, shuffling slightly closer to the bodyguard who suddenly became more alert than he had ever been. These were his new charges and he would look after them. He led them to the car and to a new life. He ran a hand over his face and thought 'now what?"


End file.
